


A Miraculous FAIL

by MysticPhantomMCU



Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, DannyPhantom/Miraculous Ladybug, F/M, Humor, dannyphantom, miraculousladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: Hawkmoth tries to akumatize Danny during his trip to Paris.It doesn’t end like he expected.





	A Miraculous FAIL

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my ‘Danny Phantom One-Shots’ book on Wattpad (My user is _LittleMissPhantom_) This is probably my favorite chapter that I wrote so why not post it on here? I’ll probably post more. 
> 
> Also, A little explanation on this. I made Danny a tad bit obsessed with muffins... I don’t know why.  
> I just did...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Another Miraculous Ladybug and Danny Phantom crossover! 

Hawkmoth akumatizes Danny during a feild trip to paris! Or... tries to at least...

A/N  
Danny's class already knows his secret!

—-

"Ok, first of all, why the hell are you complaining about her clothes? So what if she likes dark colors! There's nothing wrong with that!" Danny exclaimed, finally fed up with the blue eyed blonde girl.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the rest of Danny's English class had been on a feild trip to paris. They were being shown around by another class from france. Their teacher was called Mrs Bustier.

It had been going pretty well until a girl named Chloe started insulting Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes and ignored her. It was when Chloe started insulting Sam's clothing was when Danny said something. 

He loved his girlfriends clothing style and he knew she loved it too. He also knew that it really bothered Sam when someone started insulting her gothic lifestyle.

The said blonde crossed her arms and glared at Danny.  
"Um... excuse me do you know who my father is?" She asked.  
"No, and I dont really care." Danny replied with a glare of his own.

"He's the mayor! And my daddy wont hesitate to punish you for hurting my feelings!" Chloe said, starting to fake cry.

"...she's more annoying than Paulina..." Elizabeth mumbled which was replied with a "i heard that!" from Paulina.

"Although, having her as your girlfriend is probably punishment enough. Isn't that right, Adrikins" Chloe said, hugging Adriens arm. He gave her an annoyed frown in response.

"Listen here you little bit-" Sam was interrupted by a car horn. Danny's eyes flashed green with anger. Nobody, except Danny's classmates, noticed.

Mrs Bustiers class suddenly gasped when a black and purple butterfly looking thing flew towards them. They all looked at Danny.

"Danny, calm down! Think happy thoughts!" Marinette said, trying to avoid another Akuma attack.

The butterfly flew down and went into Danny's backpack. A pinkish purple butterfly outline appeared around Danny's face like a mask.

‘Ghost Knight, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to revenge your girlfriend! In return, you will get me Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous!’

Danny was confused. Why the hell was there a voice that sounded like a batman wannabe in his head?

Meanwhile, Marinette and her classmates were confused. Why wasn't he attacking?

Danny turned towards his class.

"Yo... there is some freaky dude who wants me to get rid of an infestation of Cats and Bugs... And in exchange he's giving me a useless power I probably don't need" He said.

Hawkmoths eye twitched.  
‘That wasn't even close to what I said!’

Marinette stood there, shocked. Along with the rest of her class. Alya was recording it live on her Ladyblog.

"...what?" Dash asked, confused. 

"Daniel, did you hit your head again? Are you concussed?" Lancer asked.  
"DANIEL JAMES FENTON! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS TELL US WHEN YOU GET HURT!" Star exclaimed.

"I'M NOT HURT! THERE'S JUST A GUY IN MY HEAD! HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A LADYBUG AND A CAT!" Danny exclaimed.

"...ok Danny, just tell me your name, where you're from, age, and birthday. And tell us where you hit your head" Kwan said, getting some bandages from his backpack.

‘What are you doing?! Follow my commands! Seize Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous to get your revenge!’

"GUYS! HE'S SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT A MIRACULOUS! WHATDOIDO!?!?" He asked, grabbing his thermos.

"MAYBE IF I USE THIS, I CAN SUCK THE VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD!" Danny exclaimed.

Tucker was on the ground, laughing with tears rolling down his face.  
"D-DUDE! YOU SOUND SO CRAZY ITS FRIKKIN HILARIOUS! THIS IS BETTER THAN THE MUFFINS!" Tucker said through his laughter.

"Danny is currently being Akumatized by Hawkmoth. Paris's supervillion. Thats the voice that Danny is talking about. I explained it to Tucker a few hours ago. Normally Danny would be turned into a evil supervillian by now. I'm not sure why its not working though... not that I'm complaining" Marinette explained.

"Oh... well, at least we know he didn't finally lose it" Mikey said. Lancer nodded in agreement.  
"Yet" Valerie included.  
"Hey!" Danny whined.

Danny turned towards Tucker.  
"And no! NOTHINGS BETTER THAN THE MUFFINS!" Danny exclaimed.

‘...I'll give you muffins in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous...’

"Freaking DEAL!"

"...Danny... DANNY NO! BAD! WHAT DEAL DID YOU JUST MAKE!? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Sam yelled.

—-

"I cant believe you agreed to get their miraculous FOR MUFFINS!" Sam scolded, fixing a decent sized scratch on Danny's face.

The scratch wasn't from the fight that had just occurred, no. It was from him tripping over a damn peice of paper.

"I can, it's Danny!" Dash said.

Danny had fought Ladybug and Chat Noir. He would have succeeded in getting their miraculous had Sam not thrown a muffin towards Danny to make another 'deal'.

"You weren't even being hypnotized either!" Adrien said, confused.

"It was for muffins. I'd do anything for muffins" Danny replied.

"Ow! Sam!"

"Shut up and eat your damn muffin"

"Hmph... fine..."


End file.
